


Меч его отца

by DvChester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DvChester/pseuds/DvChester
Summary: Мой отец говорит, что он сделал это, потому что Деймон был бойцом, а Дейрон нет, — сказал Эгг. — Зачем дарить лошадь человеку, который не ездит верхом? Меч — ещё не королевство, сказал отец. («Присяжный рыцарь»)Мейкар, Дейрон II и Чёрное Пламя.





	Меч его отца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Father's Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906746) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



Больше всего он любил цифры. Они обладали такой непоколебимой определённостью, какой Мейкар не чувствовал даже в самых метких и острых словах.

«Это был день, когда угасли все улыбки», — сказал как-то его старший брат о том бесславном дне, дне, когда Чёрное Пламя перешел в руки Деймона Уотерса.

Однако Мейкар подумал, что слова Бейлора, какими бы сильными и проникновенными ни казались, были не совсем точны. Далеко не все улыбки угасли в тот день. В конце концов, улыбался сам Эйгон IV: как король, как человек, которого Мейкар отказался с этого дня называть дедушкой, как источник всех их последующих неприятностей. Деймон тоже улыбался, как и многие другие. Мейкар замечал их, пересчитывал и запоминал всех и каждого, кто улыбался, когда его отца лишали законного по рождению права, когда публично насмехались над ним и унижали. 

Его отец тоже улыбнулся — невероятно грустной и нежной улыбкой, удерживая Мейкара, бывшего тогда еще семилетним мальчишкой, от протестов и резких упреков в адрес своего деда-короля:

— Это всего лишь меч, Мейкар. Всего лишь меч. У меня будет много других мечей.

* * *

«Я стану твоим мечом, отец. Мечом, который невозможно будет украсть, мечом, который никто не сможет у тебя отобрать, даже он, даже твой собственный отец, который отцом тебе никогда и не был. Я буду мечом, чьё лезвие остро настолько, что сможет сравниться с любым мечом предков, пусть даже выкованным из валирийской стали», — мысленно поклялся Мейкар, будучи тогда еще недостаточно взрослым, чтобы владеть настоящим мечом из стали, валирийской или какой-либо другой.

* * *

— Это всего лишь меч, — прорычал Мейкар, когда его деревянный меч столкнулся с деревянным мечом одного из пажей короля на тренировочном дворе Красного Замка.

— Это не просто меч. Это Чёрное Пламя, — возразил паж, племянник лорда Гормона Пика, одного из любимчиков короля. — Это реликвия Таргариенов. Это меч Эйгона Завоевателя. Это меч королей.

— Деймон никогда не станет королем, каким бы мечом он не завладел. Мой отец — законный наследник короля, его единственный законнорожденный сын, — заметил Мейкар.

— Да неужели? Что, правда? — острый взгляд, которым Гарлан Пик одарил Мейкара в этот момент, сочился поразительными — для мальчика его возраста — скептицизмом и цинизмом. — Ты в этом уверен?

В ход пошли кулаки, посыпались удары. Слов тоже прозвучало достаточно, особенно из уст племянника лорда Пика. Если этот мальчик был настолько смел, чтобы высказываться так о принце Дейроне, глядя в глаза сыну самого принца Дейрона, он должен был быть уверен, что его спину прикроют, причем кто-то более влиятельный, чем просто его дядя.

А когда все закончилось, Мейкар держал ответ перед своим лордом-отцом за то, что ударил первым, за то, что был тем, кто начал драку.

— Ты — принц крови. Мальчик, которого ты побил, мог терпеть твои удары лишь из чувства долга перед тобой — перед принцем, даже не пытаясь защищаться. Как ты мог ударить его, зная это? Разве это честный бой? Разве так ведут себя настоящие рыцари и благородные принцы?

«Мои братья вполне могут стать твоими рыцарями и благородными принцами. Я же лучше буду твоим самым свирепым мечом, отец, и самым верным защитником».

— Гарлан Пик ответил на мои удары не задумываясь, — и, судя по лицу Мейкара, яростно. — Он продолжал дубасить меня даже после того, как я перестал бить его!

Отец осторожно и нежно протер вином окровавленные и распухшие губы Мейкара.

— И он ответит передо мной за это, не сомневайся. Но какой-нибудь другой мальчик не стал бы отвечать на твои удары, Мейкар. Помни об этом, когда в следующий раз захочешь ударить первым.

— Он не другой мальчик. Я бы не ударил его, будь это так. Но он сказал… Он сказал, что ты не истинный сын короля, отец. Сказал, что король хочет сделать Деймона своим наследником. Поэтому он и отдал меч Деймону — я имею в виду, король отдал. Гарлан вопил, что слышал, как король говорил это много раз: в присутствии его дяди лорда Пика, а потом и перед всеми королевскими пажами. Что король рассмеялся, заявив, что ты, отец, якобы не будешь знать, что делать с королевством, — так же, как ты никогда не знал, что делать с мечом. И что, по словам короля, королевство сгниет и заржавеет, как и твой меч, если оставить его в твоих руках.

— Меч — ещё не королевство, — произнес Дейрон. — Чтобы быть хорошим королём, нужно гораздо больше, чем просто быть хорошим воином или человеком, носящим фамильный меч Таргариенов. Принц Мейгор взял Чёрное Пламя с собой, когда король Эйнис отправил его в изгнание, и бросил вызов королю, чтобы тот отнял у него меч, если так хочет получить его обратно. То, что у него был этот меч, не делало Мейгора ни законным королем, ни просто хорошим королем, когда он наконец сел на Железный Трон. Хороший воин — это всего лишь хороший воин, и, хоть он и заслуживает всяческих похвал и славы, это ничего не говорит ни о его праве быть королём, ни, тем более, о его способности править мудро.

* * *

— Меч — ещё не королевство, — повторил его отец, когда Мейкар стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы владеть настоящим мечом вместо деревянного, — но некоторые люди видят в нём символ королевства, который сам по себе безобиден. Но глупцы, безрассудные и легкомысленные люди заходят слишком далеко: они думают, что символ важнее, чем сама вещь, а это не так уж и безобидно.

* * *

— Меч — ещё не королевство, — напомнил ему отец перед тем, как он отправился на битву, чтобы защитить его королевство. — Не рискуй своей жизнью, чтобы вырвать его из рук Деймона и вложить в мои.

Позже он пожалел, что не сделал этого. Человек, называвший себя Деймоном Блэкфайром, погиб в битве, но меч Чёрное Пламя канул вместе со Жгучим Клинком, который, возомнивши себя избранным богами септоном, то даровал его сыновьям Деймона, то отбирал его у них. 

А король, носивший меч, стал песней сирен для недовольных, призывом к оружию и измене, которые продолжались ещё долгие годы после смерти отца Мейкара.


End file.
